GTA Celebrity Jeopardy
by Cky JackAss
Summary: Whos the smartest GTA character? Tommy Vercetti and other GTA 3,VC,SA Characters will test there knowledge as Alex Trebek host GTA Celebrity Jeopardy. Read and Review this funny fic!


**GTA Celebrity Jeopardy**

Episode 1: Tommy Vercetti, Joey Leone, and Ken Rosenberg.

(This episode starts after a commercial break after a long first round.)

Jeopardy Theme kicks in. The Camera focuses on Alex Trebek.

"Welcome back to GTA Celebrity Jeopardy It's been an exciting first round. That being said, let's take a look at the scores."

Camera goes to last contestant. Alex begins to speak again.

"In a stunning third place, all the way from Vice City, we have Tommy Vercetti with $-62,000.

"Damn you and your Daily Doubles." Tommy yells.

Camera goes to the contestant in first podium.

"In second, here in place of Lance Vance who couldn't make it today due to some personal reasons" (Tommy Smiles)"Also from Vice City, Ken Rosenberg."

"Ken what's going on here? I expected pathetic scores from these guys but not from a guy who went to law school."

"I'm a late bloomer Alex and in double jeopardy I'm going to bloom."

"Sure you are".

Camera goes to Contestant in the second podium.

"Alright, and leading us is Liberty City's Joey Leone with a shocking $-200."

"It's a pleasure being here Alex, I have always been a big fan but pops he hated your guts. He actually thought about setting up men to kill you. Yea those were the good days."

Camera goes back to Alex who is speechless for a few seconds.

"Okay. Well let's see what our categories are for Double Jeopardy."

Camera goes to the Category Board.

"ANIMAL NOISES, FAMOUS MOVIE TITLES, POTENT POTABLES, THE NUMBER 10, MONTHS OF THE YEAR, and COLORS THAT ENDS IN "URPLE". Tommy Since you are in last why don't you choose the category."

"Alright, well let's go with FAMOUS MOVIE TITIES for 400." Tommy says with a serious face.

"No the category is FAMOUS MOVIE TITLES, MOVIE TITLES. The answer is John Travolta learned how to dance for this 1977 hit movie."

Tommy rings in first.

" Oh that's JAWS."

"No Jaws is incorrect and please answer in a form of a question." Alex says

Joey rings in next.

"Mr. Leone." Alex says to let him know to answer.

"What is Jaws"?

The crowd starts laughing and camera goes back to Alex.

"No, that was already guessed. Ok let's go to our next category Mr. Rosenberg why don't you go."

"I pass" Ken says.

"Good choice. Joey Leone why don't you pick the next category."

"Lets see, I'll go with ANIMAL NOISES for 600".

"This is the sound a doggy makes".

Tommy rings in first.

"Moo".

"No that's incorrect".

"Well that's the sound your mother made last night".

"Now that was unnecessary, come on now."

Ken rings in.

"Ummm I know this, it's up here but I jus can't find it."

Ken continues to think until the timer runs out.

"I'm sorry time has expired. We would have accepted any dog noise such as bow wow or rough".

"Rough jus the way your mother likes it Trebek". Tommy adds.

Alex Trebek begins to get frustrated.

"Ken why don't you choose a category."

"FAMOUS MOVIE TITIES for 800"

"That's not a category! It's TITLES. Here's the answer."

A ringer goes off.

"Ok this is a audio question. This is the theme for this movie. Listen"

Audio: Music starts playing "Batman"…"Batman. Music stops

Joey rings in.

"What is Mash".

"No the correct answer was Batman you idiot. Didn't you hear them say Batman in the audio? Forget about it next category ill choose it for you. COLORS THAT END IN "URPLE" for 400. Here' the answer. This color ends with "urple"."

Joey rings in

"What is Viloturple"?

"No, you just made up a word congratulations Joey."

Tommy rings in.

"Don't even bother Tommy" Alex tells him.

He agrees with Alex's decision as he nods his head.

Ken rings in.

"Jaleel White"

"WHAT"? Alex asks confused.

"You know the guy that plays that funny kid in suspenders, Steve Urkel".

"The category is Urple not Urkle".

"The correct answer was Purple you freaking idiots".

"Bite me you prick" Tommy yells.

"Tommy why don't you pick our next category."

"THE NUMBER 10 for 800."

"Okay in this category all the answers are 10 so when I am done with the question someone ring in and say 10. This is how many fingers you have."

Tommy rings in first.

" I have a finger for you Alex." Tommy Flips Trebek off.

"I officially hate you." Alex says

Meanwhile Joey stands there counting his fingers. Joey rings in.

"Joey "

"What is five fingers."

"God must really hate me. Okay forget it lets go straight to Final Jeopardy. And the category is celebrities. "He looks at the question. "Oh no why would they do this, A Celebrities moms name. You know what forget it." Alex tears the answer card. " Just write a word that starts with B. It could be anything maybe something like bug or bear or even write the letter b."

The famous Jeopardy music plays in the background while the contestants write down their answers. Music ends.

"Times up lets see what they put down. Lets start with contestant one, Ken Rosenberg. Lets see what you got."

Camera goes to his blue podium screen.

"Your answer is half of an outline of your hand." A picture of half of an outline of his hand appears on the screen. "I'm afraid that's not correct, lets see how much you wagered. The other half of your hand." The other half of the outline of his hand appears on the screen. "Lets move on down to Joey Leone."

The camera goes to Joeys blue podium screen.

"Joey put Dog. Completely random but dog doesn't start with a B. And you wagered, Eleventy thousand. That's not a number"

"Shit I always get my B's and D's mixed up. I didn't really have a proper education, you see pops was-"

"Wonderful and lets see what our famous Tommy Vercetti put." "BELOW" appears on Tommy's screen. " Oh my god below starts with B we actually have a winner." Alex looks at the cameraman. "Are we recording this? Let's see how much you wagered." "ME" appears under below. Tommy starts laughing.

"Below Me, I don't get it."

"Sure you do, below me." Tommy says while he continues laughing.

"That's it for celebrity Jeopardy join us next week for another exciting, educational Celebrity Jeopardy. I'm Alex Trebek and thanks for joining me in my nightmare."

Jeopardy Music starts and the credits start rolling.

_Disclaimer: I do not Own GTA or Jeopardy Or SNL_.


End file.
